User blog:HiccstridFan92/Season 4 review, and Hiccstrid Analysis
WARNING: Spoilers for those who have not watched all of the episodes from Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4. Part 1: Review of Season 4 of RTTE - This season was a fun and exciting season. It was very interesting to see Hiccup have a bounty on his head, and to see Stoick's anger at those who kidnapped Hiccup. The Longest Day episode was very funny. I loved the seeing the riders sleep deprived, and how they acted when they were sleep deprived. It was interesting to see the Submarriper in action, creating whirlpools that sucked things in from the water and from the sky above it, and see the Submarriper save Hiccup after Hiccup had freed it. I liked see Astrid's reaction when Hiccup was taken out of the diving bell. Another great moment from the season was Astrid helping Hiccup, acting like a crutch and taking him back to the dragons. There were many great moments, but the best moments and episode were within the last three episodes. "Blindsided" was my favorite episode, and loved all the Hiccstrid that was in it, and how Hiccup and Astrid became a couple. The two-parter Shell Shocked was great too, with all the action and even more Hiccstrid moments. (more on the final three episodes in the next section). Getting three kisses between Hiccup and Astrid was awesome. I was hoping for one, and we got three. This season was worth the wait and was very satisfactory, especially since it included the start of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship, along with three kisses between them. This season is unparalled among all the prior seasons of RTTE. The action stepped up, the romance increaed, with most of it towards the end of the season. With how good this season was I am excited for the remaining two seasons of RTTE. I give this season a 10/10. Part 2: Analysis of Hiccstrid in Blindsided, and the following two episodes After waiting so long for Hiccup and Astrid to become a couple in the TV Series, we were rewarded with that and more in the last three episodes of Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 4. In the episode "Blindsided", Astrid became blinded by a strike of lightning, and Hiccup was very concerned, especially after finding her unconcious on the floor of the dragon stables. Hiccup talked to Astrid alone, and stayed with her after he told her to get some rest. After telling Astrid that she had to stay on the Edge, while he went after Stormfly, she came anyway, and Hiccup admitted that he was happy that she was there. Before finding Stormfly, Astrid tripped over a rock and Hiccup dove to catch her and they ended up landing with there faces facing each other. Later, Hiccup told Astrid that Stormfly was protecting her, by throwing her aside and out of the fight. Hiccup then conforted Astrid, telling her that just because she is blind, does not mean she is helpless. What followed was Hiccup telling her that he would be there for her, and that there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup then started to go in for the kiss but was interrupted by the triple stryke. Later, after they had Astrid had distracted the triple stryke and did the hand thing, Astrid and Hiccup are back on the edge, where Gothi remove what she wrapped around Astrid's eyes, and Astrid's sight returns, and she shares a hug with Hiccup. At the end, Astrid and Hiccup are sitting at the edge of the landing connected to the dragon stables. Astrid asks Hiccup if he was trying to kiss her, and then asked Hiccup why he did not kiss her then. Hiccup anwers that he throught about it but the moment was not perfect, and he was waiting to kiss her when the perfect moment came. Astrid then responded saying that right now a pretty perfect moment, with Hiccup agreeing, and then Hiccup and Astrid shared their first kiss as a couple. (not a full summary of the episode. Just the summary of the Hiccstrid parts.) The episode "Blindsided" served as the episode where Hiccup and Astrid became a couple. This episode sprinkled in many moments between Hiccup and Astrid, leading up to the big moment at the end. This episode showed how Astrid and Hiccup are committed to each other. The fact that Hiccup admitted that he was happy Astrid had joined him, even though he had said no, was heartwarming, and was more heartwarming when Astrid put her head on Hiccup's back. Hiccup showed how much he cared about Astrid by keeping her out of the fight, since he did not want her to get hurt, due to the fact she was blind. it was great to see Hiccup say what he said to Astrid who was feeling hopeless and helpless, to make her feel better, as in "Astrid, you and I have been through everything together. You don't think we can handle this? Astrid, you have me, no matter what. Okay, whatever that means, whatever you want it to mean, I am with you. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always." Hiccup through this showed how good a guy he is for Astrid. Astrid could not have choosen a better guy to fall in love with. Hiccup had a great understanding of how to properly be a friend to Astrid, and knew how to handle this tough situation. Hiccup in this episode showed how good a boyfriend he is to Astrid. He also knew what to say in situations such as when Astrid was feeling helpless and hopeless. The hug after Astrid's sight was restored by Gothi was very heartwarming, and it showed how glad Astrid was to see again, and to see Hiccup with her eyes. The moment at the end was also a very heartwarming moment. The fact that Astrid knew Hiccup was thinking about kissing her, and by asking why he didn't suggests that she would have been fine with him kissing him at the time she sensed that he was thinking about it. Also, Hiccup waiting for the perfect moment to kiss Astrid, and telling her such was great. The fact that that was follwed with Hiccup and Astrid sharing a kiss after Astrid said that this moment was pretty perfect with Hiccup agreeing was great. The kiss was well time and was awesome. It was great to see it from multiple angles. Hiccup and Astrid showed in this episode how they are meant to be together. "Blindsisded" is the biggest Hiccstrid episode so far, and it lived up to what the producers said it would be. Having their relationship start now was great, and the timing was right. Hiccup in this episode continued to show that he has what it takes to make his relationship with Astrid last, and the same can be said about Astrid. We fans waited for when Hiccup and Astrid got together and it turned out to be well worth the wait. The episodes "Shell Shocked, Part 1" and "Shell Shocked, Part 2", explored how Hiccup and Astid decided to keep their relationship secret, and how to handle their relationship in and out of battle. In "Shell Shocked, Part 1" Hiccup and Astrid had an almost kiss that was interrupted by Fishlegs. Fishlegs thought they were talking about where to hide the dragon eye once they got it back, which of course was not true. Hiccup and Astrid then talked about their new relationship and how they were planning to keep it secret for now. Astrid then pulled Hiccup in for a kiss and said, "Did you think I would leave here with just a handshake?" Later, Hiccup and Astrid had another almost kiss, this time being interrupted by the twins. The twins thought Hiccup or Astrid was dying, which was not true. ((not a full summary of the episode. Just the summary of the Hiccstrid parts.) In "Shell Shocked, Part 2" Viggo brought up the fact that it was a conflict being in love with Astrid who is Hiccup's partner in battle. Hiccup was not happy that Viggo brought this up. Later, Viggo captured Astrid and held her hostage and told Hiccup that he wanted the Dragon Eye back, and asked Hiccup "Do you want to give up your future for the Dragon Eye? Hiccup responded by saying no and throwing the Dragon Eye towards Viggo, where it bounded into the Volcano, closely followed by Viggo falling into the volcano with the ground beneath him giving out. After that Astrid tells Hiccup that "It won't happen agian, with their relationship getting in the way of the battle. Hiccup tells her, "Just tell me how you feel." and that he relies on her. Astrid then pulled Hiccup in for a kiss. This is caught by the dragon riders who from seeing the kiss know that Hiccup and Astrid are in a relationship. However, Snotlout is still convinved that Hiccup and Astrid have a gambling problem. (not a full summary of the episode. Just the summary of the Hiccstrid parts.) This "Shell Shocked" two parter was great especially because of what was going on between Hiccup and Astrid. I liked that they dealt with how Hiccup and Astrid would handle it in terms of the ongoing battle, and any battle, as well as how they wanted to keep it secret for now. To me this makes sense for two people who fight together in battle to know how to handle their new relationship, and that they needed to keep it outside of the battle, and not change how they acted during a battle. The kisses were nice, and were not forced. How Hiccup and Astrid dealt with their new relationship made sense in terms of where and when was appropriate to focus on it. Hiccup and Astrid's relaionship in the later part of Season 4 of Race to the Edge was handled wonderfully, as well as that it was handled the way it should have been handled. It was great to immediatley see how getting into a relationship changed things for Hiccup and Astrid. It was great to see them act as a couple, and to act like a couple should act. Pictures Hiccup and Astrid Kissing Blindsided.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing Blindsided 2.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Hugging Blindsided.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Hugging Blindsided 2.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing Shel Fire, Part 1.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing Shell Fire, Part 2.jpg Part 3: final comments Overall, it was great to see how Hiccup and Astrid became a couple, and to see how it changed things between them. I can't wait to see more of Hiccup and Astrid and their relationship in the next two seasons. But until then, I will watch the Hiccstrid moments from the newest season. What did the others of you think about what happened with Hiccup and Astrid in Season 4 of RTTE? Category:Blog posts